1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image communication apparatus, and more particularly to an image communication apparatus which uses a rolled record sheet to output an input image and cut the record sheet into a predetermined size by record sheet cutting means after the outputting of one page of record.
2. Related Background Art
A facsimile apparatus which cuts a rolled sheet into a predetermined size has been known.
In such an apparatus, a predetermined paper size which corresponds to a size of the rolled sheet in a scan direction (width direction) is assumed as a size of an output document.
As to a sub-scan direction, a predetermined size is always used regardless of a record length.
It is now assumed that a user loads a rolled record sheet having a main scan direction width of 210 mm, that is, a size A4 width, and frequently receives sales slips of a size A5 which has one half width of the size A4 width.
In the prior art apparatus, a record length in the sub-scan direction is 210 mm but the record sheet is cut into 297 mm length (length of the size A4 sheet in the sub-scan direction). This wastes the record sheet.
In order to avoid the above problem, where a record sheet having a main scan direction width of 210 mm is loaded, a size of a received image may be detected and the record sheet may be cut into a predetermined size having the width equal to the record sheet width only when the record length in the sub-scan direction is substantially equal to 210 mm or 297 mm.
However, depending on a user, the sales slip of the size A5 may be transmitted with a 90-degree rotated position.
In this case, the record length in the sub-scan direction is one half of that of the size A4, that is, 148 mm. In order to process it, with a record sheet having a main scan direction width of 210 mm, it is necessary to cut the record sheet into a predetermined size when the record length in the sub-scan direction is substantially equal to 148 mm or 297 mm.
Thus, where the rolled record sheet is used, there are various problems to be solved when a proper size to cut the record sheet is determined.